An Abnormal Life
by TheInsaneDuet
Summary: In the future the ronin children must obtain the armor to save there parents.
1. Meeting up again

An Abnormal Life  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Ronin Warriors or Warlords but we do own the Ronin Angels and the Lady Warlords. so do not take them without asking or we will torture you until death.  
  
Also when you see , Sirus is talking and when you see {}, I'm talking.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Eighteen years after the last battle with Talpa, the Ronin Warriors have settled down to a nice home life. Their wives were once prisoners of Talpa's. They were known as the Ronin Angels. They consisted of Katana (Death), Jade (Twilight), Lenia (Destiny), and Genia (Life). Also it turns out the Mia was the Ronin Angel of Hope. The Warriors got married to the Angels and had kids. and this is where the story begins.  
  
"Rowen" called Jade. "Yes dear" Rowen yelled back. "I need to go to the doctor." "Why?" "I'm not feeling so well" As Jade throws on Rowen.  
  
On the way to the doctor office, Jade manages to throw up six more times. Now the car smells like old tuna. Once inside they made their way to the ER. There Jade finds out that she is pregnant Won't Rowen be happy.  
  
Two weeks later Mia receives a letter in the mail from Jade. She opens it to find that it reads this:  
  
Dear Mia, I'm having a baby; I'm having a baby, Remind me to hurt Rowen later. By The way he's still in a panic. Please come visit. Your friend, Jade P.S. All the other girls are getting this letter too.  
  
"Ryo" called Mia. "What?" he yelled back. "Rowen is going to have another kid and we are going to see them. Now go get Rajin and let's go."  
  
Later that day Linea got the same letter, so her, Cye and Ashtaka got in the car and went to see Rowen, Jade, and Celest. Granted Linea got called into work on the way there {would you shut up}  
  
The same goes for Sage's and Kento's family. Only Katana took longer then the others to get there. This did not make Sage very happy. {Well how would you feel}  
  
They all arrived at around the same time. Sage was still waiting for Katana though. This could take awhile.  
  
"Hey dudes!" Yelled Kento to the rest of the group. "Hi Kento" Cye called back. "Where's the food?" "KENTO!" "What Sage?" "That's very rude." "But I'm hungry." "Who cares?" "ME." "Too bad. besides we should introduce each other first." "Fine" was all Kento said as he pouted.  
  
"Well you know me and my wife, but you don't know my daughter. Hey where did she go?"  
  
"Hey Sage where's Katana?" asked Ryo. "Work" "Bummer" "Really Sage, that's where Linea is too. I swear women work too much." "Seriously Cye, but your right women do work too much." "Really love. Is that what you think?" "Linea, hi." "Don't you hi me."  
  
"Come on lets go inside." "Rowen what are you doing?" asked Kento. "Reading up on some old information." "There's a pile five feet high of parenting books." {Now that's just too prepared} "You can never be too prepared." Yes you can  
  
(Knock, Knock, knock)  
  
"Who's there?" asked Jade. "Katana." "Coming." "Damn, she's off work early." Sage said sarcastically. "I heard that."  
  
(Beep, beep, beep)  
  
"Shit, that's my car alarm." Sage yelled loud enough for the ghost in the nether realm to hear him. "Rajin, what are you doing?" ask Ryo. "He said that I could use his head phones (points to Ashin). but he never said that there was a car alarm." Rajin explained. "I never said that there wasn't a car alarm." Ashin called. (Katana gives evil eye) "Rajin you are going to pay for the damages." Mia yells. "No he doesn't have to." Sage told her.  
  
"Time to eat." Jade yell outside. "YES!" "Bad idea" exclaimed Cye. "Will he ever learn?" "Judges say." "NO."I didn't know there were judges in this story.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Rajin. "He is demonstrating how a whole rice ball come fit into one persons mouth." Answered Kaolin. Hey I can do that. {Who cares.} "Or he thinks he's in an eating contest." Katana said sarcastically. "Now that was uncalled for." Kento said with a mouth full of rice. "She does have a point." Cye replied and Kento started to pout.  
  
(Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong)  
  
"I'll get it." Was said as Ryo left the table. He opens the door to find a familiar face. "Yuli?" "Hi Ryo. Haven't seen you in a long time." The bigger surprise then seeing Yuli was seeing who was standing next to him. A four foot, braided pigtailed, brat. "Oh. who's this?" Ryo asked with surprise in his voice. "This is Shey." Ryo bent down to Shey's eye level. "Hi Shey." The seven year old stared at him for a moment then spit a large, wet raspberry in his face. "Um. sorry Ryo." Yuli says sheepishly. Just then Mia walked over. "Who's this cutie?" Shey launches another raspberry into Mia's face. "Shey knock it off.these are some of daddy's friends." "DADDY?!" "Um." Yuli blushes. "Long story."  
  
Ryo, Mia, Yuli, and brat face (Shey) went to join the table. Shey walked up to the nearest person (Ashin) and prepares to launch another raspberry. Ashin puts his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I just want to let you know. I can spit a lot farther then you can." The little girl raises an eye brow. "Ashin, she's seven, so leave her alone." Sage says crossly. Shey launches another raspberry at Sage, but Katana catches it in a napkin. "How?" Yuli looks amazed. "Look at who I had to raise." Katana said and glances at Ashin. "Oh and Yuli." "What?" was his reply. "This is yours." She throws the spit napkin at Yuli. "Thanks." "Now can you explain the daddy part?" Asked Ryo {If you took science then you know how that works. DUH.} "Maybe the Kids should go outside first." "OOHH graphics." Kento says gleefully, and then is smacked by Genia. "All of the kids are to leave the table." Linea calls out.  
  
"Ashin you are to watch Shey." Katana said in a serious voice. ""WHAT? Your making me watch her? Why can't Rajin?" "Because this will make up for when you tricked Rajin into breaking into your fathers car." "But, but." "No buts now go." "Fine but don't expect her to be in one piece."  
  
"Why don't you two have a spitting contest?" Kento said. Then Sage, Katana, and Ashin gave him a bad glare. "It was just a suggestion." Kento bellowed. "No way, besides I would win." Ashin boasted. "You wish." Shay said as her first words to Ashin might be her last. Ashin just grinned; as he picked up the brat and took her outside. Minutes later loud screaming was heard; Ashin walks in looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"If she is tied to a car tire, I will send you to the hardest military camp I can find." Katana started her threat. "Course not mom.I never pull the same prank twice." "Twice." Yuli looks frightened. Sage looks ready to strangle Ashin. "Where is she?" The normally clam Ronin asked with extreme anger in his voice. Ashin grins evilly. "She had an appointment with the gutter. The adults run outside to find Shey hanging from the gutter by her pigtails.  
  
"Leeet meee downn!" Kento and Sage pulled Shey down while Ashin gets a frailing. The adults decide it is safer to keep Shey in the house. As the adults leave for inside, Sage gives Ashin a look that says one more stunt like that and you'll be doing chores until you die.then the real work begins. "Parents."  
  
Rajin rolls his eyes. "Do you guys want to go through the woods?" "Sure, beats the hell out of babysitting." The group heads for the woods. After trudging through endless amounts of weeds, Rajin turns to the others. "Whose bright idea was this?" "Yours" the remaining four said at the same time. So the group moves farther into the batch of dense forestry. "Holy hell, which one of you screws touched my ass?" "Sorry." "Rajin you gay wad, I'm not that way." "Dude I tripped." "Something touched my leg." "Probably Rajin." "I can't even reach her." "Yeah, well at least it's a her this time."  
  
"Quit arguing BAKAS!" "I'm not a baka!" "OK, everyone but Rajin is a baka, he's a Bakagami." "I'm gonna kick some ass if this continues."  
  
"Dude." "What?" "Where's Ashtaka?" "Probably got stuck and trampled under all this shit." "Ashin be serious." "I am serious and like I'd know anyway."  
  
So the group trudged farther with a new mission, to find Ashtaka. So the group did the worse possible thing they could do, they split up. Rajin mumble as he searched, something about it being Ashin's fault, just then her heard rung water. "DUH!" He slapped his forehead. Where else would you find Ashtaka? He is related to Cye. "If that loser is swimming I am going to drowned him."{Cool.Death comes into play.}  
  
At this point the split-up group heard a string of girly screams followed by loud pissed curses. "What the hell!" Ashin yelled. He was yelling at the raspberry spitter. Shey. At this point the rest of the group showed up. After finding out Shey followed them, they began to argue on what to do next. Just then loud British yells were heard.  
  
"Get over here you fruits.I've been looking for you." Ashin looked thoughtful. "I have just been called a fruit that offended me." "Who in the hell are you calling a fruit?" "You." "That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
"Oh would you fags give it a rest." Kaolin bellowed. Just like her father. "She just called us fags." Ashin said with anger. "Let's get her." Rajin yelled as they started to chase after Kaolin. "EEP!" was said as Kaolin was running away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirus: Yes the first chapter is done.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah but who typed it all.  
  
Sirus: You did, but I could have done it.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah but who has been on a sugar high all day.  
  
Sirus: Oh shut up.  
  
Ryo: Jeez you to argue more then Sage and I do.  
  
Both: Oh shut up.  
  
Sirus: Maybe we should lock him in the closet.  
  
Setsuna: In your closet.  
  
Kento: Man that's harsh.  
  
Setsuna: Anyways.the first chapter is done so please review. Thank you. 


	2. Explainations

Chapter Two  
  
Mean while, back at the house.  
  
"When did you meet her?" Rowen asked.  
  
"During your senior year of school. She was the prettiest person I had ever seen. We started dating and by the time high school was over, we decided to get married." Yuli started to explain.  
  
"So why weren't we invited?" Kento asked as he pretended to be unset.  
  
"Well, our parents didn't get along very well, so on a spur of the moment we eloped. We even asked Katana to be there to, and she said she would, as a witness." Yuli kept explaining.  
  
"Really, and I never knew about this." Sage asked glancing at his wife.  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you about that?" She asked.  
  
"No." came his one word reply.  
  
"Oh, must have slipped my mind." Katana said giving her best I'm sorry face.  
  
""Now that Sage and Katana are done I have one question, how come she isn't here now." Ryo asked. "And don't tell me she is at work."  
  
"RYO!" all five girls yelled at him.  
  
"She died while giving birth to Shey." Yuli answered Ryo's question. Then stood up and left the room.  
  
"Ryo you dork, what in the hell is your problem?" Genia yelled at him as she went after Yuli.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like you girls tell us anything." Ryo voice was now at a full yell.  
  
"Do you listen to anything I tell you?" Katana asked now too yelling.  
  
"I heard what you said but you could have been joking."  
  
"Why in the fuck would I joke about death, when I am Death, you jackass."  
  
"Would you two stop?" Cye and Lenia said in unison, but they continued yelling at each other.  
  
"That would be a no." Cye answered himself.  
  
"Don't give me that shit." Ryo said ready to kill Katana.  
  
"Knock it off, now. Both of you are acting like kids." Sage finally spoke up. The warrior of wildfire and the angel of death stop fighting.  
  
  
  
Setsuna: Another chapter done and once again I typed the whole thing.  
  
Sirus: I helped.  
  
Setsuna: No you doodled.  
  
Sirus: **big massive sweat drop** 


End file.
